


dissolution

by kuro49



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dick Grayson is Robin, Drabble, F/M, based on Snyderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: The divorce papers sit heavily on his desk in a simple manila envelope.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	dissolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kakakc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/gifts).



> based on ka's [dceu batcat graphic here](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/635083163144732672/tumblethroughthekaleidoscope-dceu-batcat-carla) and all of the Snyderverse lore that's been cropping up.

The divorce papers sit heavily on his desk in a simple manila envelope.

And it feels like one more blow upon the myriad of deep tissue bruising that is not about to fade. Her signature is dated from _before_. With Richard’s headstone in the family grave and what’s left of Robin in the Cave, turns out, a man like himself is capable of surviving many horrors even when he is just one man.

He wishes this one last thing could be the killing blow.

But it never is. There is always the next worse thing.

Her parting words to him was this: “This doesn’t have to be goodbye, Bruce.”

Selina never wanted what they had to go this way, and Bruce knows that. He is the one to force her hand after all. She’s tried harder than anyone.

If there is any resentment to be found, she doesn’t show it.

“Come by some time.” The card she leaves atop the envelope is for an antique store outside of Gotham. “You can’t see it now but one day, you’ll see that this city doesn’t need you in the way that you need her.”

She doesn’t insult him by returning the ring or the pearls.

And she refuses to insult herself by becoming one more loved one to be mourned by him.


End file.
